iSuperwoman
by emeralddusk
Summary: That's the world; At times, we feel like we don't belong. If we rise above that, we can soar higher than we dreamed.
1. Smallville Years

iSuperwoman

Chapter One: Smallville Years

Thousands of stars shined among the infinite blackness of the cosmos. Celestial gases highlighted unknown depths above the earth. All sounds, all distortions of light, all sense of continuity had vanished within the dark matter of space. Planets ignored by the rest of existence spun in their own orbit; basking in the light of different suns and heavenly bodies. For a brief second, all of this peaceful order stood still: Her soft hands, lined with soft, emerald-painted satin, held her child with gentle passion. Delicate arms cradled the angel close to its mother's warm heart. Gently rocking herself back and forth, letting her long, flawlessly straight, dark brown hair brush against her soft, untouched cheeks; briefly shading over her loving, near-glowing green eyes, Lan-El gazed lovingly into her daughter's big, ocean-clear blue eyes, and felt herself smile. Slowly lifting the infant to her own face, silently kissing her soft little forehead, the woman thanked the heavens for the blessing she'd been given. However, an overpowering feeling of dread filled every thought and prayer Lan gave. "I'm so sorry, angel," she whispered, her eyes slowly welling up with burning tears. "You're a dream; everything the world could ever need...no matter what happens...no matter where you are...know that I'll always love you...my treasure; my little Car-El." Barely stirring from her rest, the little girl shared in the warmth of her mother's hands; finding herself at peace. Allowing a single, glistening tear to stream down her cheek, the woman turned to the window wall of the opaque crystalline house; the darkness and promise of untold cosmos: the light and solace of burning stars...neither seemed to serve as a loving embrace at this moment. Caught off guard, Lan, looked down to see Car-El awake, smiling a large, innocent smile, and wrapping her tiny fingers around her mother's finger. Closing her eyes; slowly slipping into the sorrow and pain she knew her daughter would face, the woman pressed the babe against her breast, kissed her one last time on the forehead, and walked closer to a pod resting on the floor.

"Lan...we have to act now," a dark-haired man gravely declared; his voice breaking with every word. Jor-El walked over to his wife and daughter, let his heart shatter and break in their presence, then held out his arms to take the infant.

"Goodbye, my little angel," Lan-El whispered, lightly squeezing her child for the last time; feeling her little heartbeat against her own. Slowly handing the innocent blessing to her father, the woman recalled the pains of childbirth;

"I can't!" she cried, her entire body aching. "I..." Her breath tearing out of her, Lan tightly clenched her eyes shut. Jor-El and Zod-Aul watched their friend in her time of struggling.

"We're here for you," Jor-El declared, letting his wife clench his hand. Zod did the same. Screaming, Lan-El forced herself forward, looked up to the stars, let out one final, sharp breath, and heard the cry of an infant; permission to stop: permission to give up the struggle, and gaze into the face of new life. Crying and vulnerable, the baby kept her eyes closed. Breaking into loving laughter, the three welcomed the child into the world with warm and open arms.

"What's her name to be?" Zod-Aul asked, looking to his friends.

"...Carl-El," Lan answered. "It means 'Dreams'." Handing the little girl to her mother; allowing Carl-El's first embrace to be that of her mother's. Feeling the soft, tender little body; feeling her little heartbeat against her own, Lan-El allowed herself to love the being she and her husband brought into the world.

"Krypton's newest little miracle," Jor-El whispered, admiring his beloved daughter. Zod smiled with the two, gazing at their beautiful child.

Sitting alone in his room, trying to gather his ravaged thoughts in the darkness, Jor-El clasped his chin in his hand, staring into space. "Jor," Lan-El broke the silence, entering her bedroom. "Are you alright?" However, she knew too well what the answer was.

"The trial's tomorrow," the man replied, unable to break his blank gaze. "But Zod's been my friend since we were kids...how'd this happen? I never saw..." Throwing his arm over his eyes in an attempt to hide the tears, Jor-El fought himself, only to be comforted by his wife.

"Zod hurt all of us," the woman said, her voice soft but strong. "I am sorry it has to be you who makes this decision...but you have to know there's no other choice." Wrapping her arms around her husband's back, Lan-El lay her face against his, sharing in his pain. Removing his arm from his face, Jor-El looked forward.

"There was never another choice," the man gravely declared. "It all ends tomorrow...but where does that leave us?"

"Senator Jor-El," a member of The High Council called out, his voice strong and grave. "Yours is the deciding vote...Is General Zod-Aul guilty of the previously stated accusations? Should you answer 'not-guilty', the Council will forget the charges. If you decide 'guilty', Zod will be sentenced to life imprisonment."

Jor looked at Zod, remembered the times they'd helped one another; the friendship he counted on for years, and everything the two thought they trusted about one another. All that was ending; shattering. "I am sorry, my friend," the man sadly decided, dropping his head. The evidence was undeniable. The loss too great to ignore; the casualties too gruesome to pardon. Dropping his head; no longer able to face this state of being, the man made his decision. "...Guilty."

Zod-Aul clenched his teeth. "We could have ruled together, my friend," he said, holding the deep pain he felt flowing through his entire body. "We could have had everything we dreamed of as children."

"Not like this," Jor regretfully replied, no longer able to look at his old friend; never able to look at what he had become.

"Ruling decided," an elderly member of The High Council declared, willing for the punishment to begin. Zod felt his arms become restricted, and saw himself enter a flowing chamber, which then shrunk beyond the principles of mass and matter. The transparent image then faded into the stars, allowing all its content to be forgotten. Maybe Zod screamed that day; maybe he begged for all of this to be a dream...or maybe he only planned his revenge; planned a way to be remembered.

It didn't take long for the people to grow to hate Jor-El. Zod was, in many of their minds, the savior of the planet. How dare Jor betray Krypton? How dare he let all the promises be broken?

"I know Zod-Aul was every ounce of hope for so many..." Jor announced, trying to look at those before him. "But you must believe me...he was wrong. Corrupt in his intentions...misguided in his views. This was the only way...I pray things will change for him...and my friend will return..."

Several days passed by like a layer of fog; slowly, as dull and shaded as the mind can fathom. "I...I was right," Lan-El declared, her entire body trembling. "...Krypton is dying... the fault lines are collapsing into one another..."

"How long do we have?" Jor-El asked, maintaining his composure.

"Days...maybe less," the dark-haired woman answered. "The Council won't take your word?"

"No one will," the man answered, staring into the cosmos. "Not since I decided Zod guilty...none of the people will forgive me...my word means nothing to them now..."

"What about her?" Lan-El asked, turning to sight to her beloved babe. "This can't be her end..."

"And it won't," Jor-El answered, knowing what must be done. Lan felt the same dreadful idea enter her mind. However, there was no other choice; not if they wanted their daughter to live out the dreams and hopes she promised everyone around her; not if they wanted their precious Car-El to soar as she was meant to.

Placing his blessed gift into the pod, Jor-El watched his beloved wife lay a small blue blanket atop the baby's wrap, and kiss her smooth forehead for the last time. The two grabbed a wooden box from their room, placing it within the pod; safe and near the beloved infant. Reflecting the light of stars was a silver, diamond-shaped outline around and bonding to the edges of a wide S. shape emblazon on the surface of the box's lid.

Stepping back to observe their child, Jor and Lan-El joined hands, if only to share the strength of another being; one who could take what was happening. "Car-El..." the dark-haired woman began, trying to keep her voice from breaking. "Our daughter...our love...our life: Last Daughter of Krypton..."

"Our pride, our pleasure, our treasure," Jor-El continued. "You'll come to forget our world...and come to love another. You'll hold it as your own, and love it with all the passion your mother and I have given you."

"The rays of the yellow sun will give you many gifts," Lan added. "You will be different from the rest of them; some might fear you...some might hate you..." Rolling onto her side, the baby slept in peace, knowing she was loved. "But you must never use your powers out of anger."

"You will forever soar higher than we have ever known, Carl-El," Jor-El choked out. "With our final blessing, our final apology, we must part ways...but know you are our greatest of miracles...and you will serve as a ray of light for your new home..."

"We love you, our little angel," Lan-El completed. With that, the two activated the pod's shield; holding the babe safe and sound within its blanket of glass and a scent that kept her at peace and in slumber. Soon, the thrusters ignited, filling the building with smoke, and carried Car-El into the stars. Lan and Jor-El surrendered themselves into one another's arms, and prayed.

Fires erupted, massive statues and monuments crumbled and fell to the shattering ground, and the sunrise never came. As the pod sped among newly-born stars and worlds, Krypton shattered in a massive ball of volcanic fire and smoke. Within moments, all that remained of the once-proud, once-promising world were chunks of debris and a field of cosmic gas.

"It's a boy," Sheldon cried out, looking at the infant his wife had just given birth to. The man's dark, curly brown hair blocked his eyes for a faint second, though he was unable to break away from the image of purity.

"...Spencer," Miranda whispered, barely able to keep her eyes open. "He's gorgeous." Her ravaged, light-brown hair glistened with sweat under the lights of the sterile hospital room. Sheldon, noticing that the boy had a slight likeness to him, couldn't help but smile. On the date of May fifteenth, 1989, the Shays welcomed their first child into the world.

On June thirteenth, 1995, tearing through the black skies and weak stars were hundreds of blazing meteors. Falling stars illuminated the city of Smallville like the flames of dead suns. Smashing into buildings, corn fields, roads, and hardened landscape, the alien stones created craters that all too perfectly fit the impact of their presence. Citizens of the town fled for their lives; others ran for cover; some simply remained asleep: letting everything beyond their control stay a mere dream. Glancing out of the living room window, Miranda saw the fiery tails of the incoming boulders. "Sheldon...is Spencer awake?" the woman asked, taking notice of one meteor plowing into a nearby field.

"No," Sheldon answered, looking up from his book. "He's fast asleep."

"Come on," Miranda replied, standing up and grabbing a coat. "One of those meteors landed in the field next to us..."

"We can't go out there...those rocks could still be falling," the man snapped.

"The sky's empty, and what if some of our neighbors' kids are out there?" Miranda insisted. "...Stay inside if you want, but I'm going." With that, the woman marched out the door and into the night. Letting out a defeated sigh, Sheldon dropped his book on a small desk and followed his wife out. The night was cold and raw; the stars shattered in a scorched sky.

"Is anyone out here?" the light brunette called out, clasping her coat to her chest. Sheldon managed to catch up with the woman, his breath visible in the low temperatures. "There's smoke just a couple of feet ahead...are you interested in hunting moon rocks?" Stepping forward, the man pushed aside the tall stocks of corn, letting the rising smoke guide him to his destination.

At last, the two found themselves in a massive crop circle; rows of corn flattened, scorched, and even burning in some parts. At the very center of it all, a massive crater lay at the base of all the smoke and embers. "My lord," Sheldon whispered. Miranda walked closer to the foreign stone, watched the smog clear away from it, and saw a mechanical pod in between its cleaved exterior halves. "Shel," the woman cried out.

"What's..." Sheldon felt his voice fail as he witnessed the alien craft. "What in heaven's gate..."

Slowly, delicately making her way down into the crater; down into the very center of the small depression, Miranda saw the glass shield of the pod, then felt her heart jump at the sight held within; movement. Sheldon, unable to accept what was happening before him, slid down into the crater, gazing at the alien device.

"Something's inside of there," Miranda whispered, totally bewildered. "I saw..." Realizing that all of this was a complete indiscretion, the woman approached the pod, felt the air above it, and, feeling no heat radiating from it, lifted up on the glass shield. With a hiss, the craft opened, revealing a gentle, untouched baby girl stirring from her peaceful sleep and rustling her blue blanket and wrap. "Oh my gosh," Miranda gasped out, slowly, carefully picking up the infant. "Look at her..." Slowly rocking and bouncing herself to soothe the timid soul in her arms, the light brunette gazed into the innocent little face from the stars.

"Where did she...how did she..." Sheldon stuttered, his heart pounding in a nervous, confused frenzy. "What is..."

"Shel," Miranda replied, gently taking her husband's quaking hand. "It doesn't matter where she's from or what she is...what matters is she's here...she's safe, and she needs us."

"...Is there a name or something on the blanket?" the curly-haired man gave into his heart, letting his fears and limited faith melt away. Noticing a small wooden box inside the pod, Sheldon slowly reached in and grabbed it, watching the light of the moon reflect off the silver diamond shape atop the lid.

Looking down at the interior of the craft, Miranda spotted a withered golden inscription; most of it was foreign symbols and cryptic designs, but in the very center, "Car-El" was emblazon. Studying the name before her, the brown-haired woman felt a miraculous sense of connection and inspiration. "...Carly," she whispered, looking at the babe cradled in her arms.

"Carly...Anne Shay," Sheldon suggested. "For my aunt..." Miranda smiled at the sentiment, then returned to the infant. Above the scene, the heavens had settled, and the night became calm as the stars began to shine once again.


	2. Smallville Years II

iSuperwoman

Chapter Two: Smallville Years Part II

Laying under a blanket on the couch, watching All That, a six year-old boy felt himself drift into a pleasant daze. Suddenly, the comedy show was cut off by a news alert; "We are interrupting programming on this channel to announce a state of emergency; the town of Smallville has recently been the victim of an unpredicted meteor shower. Several citizens have been hospitalized, although no fatalities have been noted as of yet, and property damages are at an all-time high for the farm town." Growing uneasy, the child threw himself out from under his cover and cried out, "Mommy, Daddy!"

"What's wrong, sport?" Sheldon replied, hurriedly making his way down the stairs. It was early in the morning, but the man was wide awake. Miranda heard the cry, and readied herself for another change.

"They said meteors hit the town," the child answered, his fear and curiosity showing more than ever before. "Is everyone okay?"

"Don't worry, Spencer," the man replied, picking up his son and holding him tightly. "Everyone's alright. It's alright...Your Mom's got a surprise for you...You ready?" The uneasy brunette boy nodded, his thick hair flopping up and down.

"Honey?" Sheldon called upstairs. "Ready?"

Hearing footsteps, then seeing his wife slowly walk down the twirling flight of stairs into the kitchen, the man readied himself to stand at her side. Reaching the floor, Miranda gently cradled her little girl in her light blue blanket, letting it keep her little head warm. "Spencer..." she said, her voice soft and sensitive. "Meet your new little sister...her name's Carly." Slowly walking forward, completely in awe of the unexpected being before him, the little boy observed the girl's round little face.

"Hi," Spencer greeted the babe, looking at her delicate, angelic blue eyes and the little bit of brown hair topping her head. Free of any social knowledge, Carly closed her eyes and yawned, taking comfort with her new mother. "She's pretty." Leaning forward, Spencer gently stroked his finger across his new baby sister's soft, tender forehead, then kissed her. Relieved and lightened by their son's reaction of the little girl, Miranda and Sheldon shared a deep sigh, knowing everything was going to be okay.

Seven years passed by all too quickly; the Shay family had fully accepted Carly as their newest member-her true origin all but forgotten, and her nature as a little sister fully embraced by Spencer. Recently a teenager, the young brunette held his seven-year-old sibling in his lap as she played with her toys. June first, 2002; the crops were tall, the skies blue and awake until the latest hours of night. Of course, the boy had friends, hobbies, and a life outside of the Shay farm, but Carly was always a joy to spend time with. When she turned three, her big brother taught her how to finger paint; sharing his artistic passion with the little masterpiece he had come to love.

"Love you, Spencer," Carly said, looking up at her big brother. The child's soft cheeks were gently framed by her shining, lightly curled, brown hair, which made her honey-brown eyes glisten.

"Love you, too, kid," Spencer lovingly replied, planting a little kiss on the crown of his baby sister's little head.

Gazing in from the kitchen, Miranda motioned her head upward to Sheldon, who set down his glass of water, nodding in agreement. Trying not to attract any attention from their children, the two climbed the spiral of stairs to the second story, took the sharp corner around the wall that wore a family portrait, entered their hardwood-floored bedroom, and closed the door behind them. Inside their warmly-furnished bedroom, the Shay couple faced one another. All was hushed; all other noises and distractions were gone away. "She's getting older," Miranda declared, a grave nature burning beneath her voice. "...I think...one day, not today or any time soon...but I think we're going to have to tell her."

"What?" Sheldon forbade himself from shouting. "Why? Why do things have to change?"

"I've been having dreams,...Shel," Miranda answered, looking at the floor. "I keep seeing the number thirteen, then we find Carly in the cornfield...it never hit me until a couple of days ago...I thought we could just forget how we found her; keep her as our daughter and let everyone live happily ever after, but..." Closing her eyes tightly, the woman clenched the footboard of her bed. "There's more to all this than what we know..."

"I can't...There's nothing happening now," the man nervously replied, trying to come to terms with his own opinions. "It took a long time to get used to her...she's our daughter...things are good the way they are...maybe we can just leave it at that."

"She's not our biological daughter," Miranda regretfully answered. "She's going to find that out...she'll want answers."

"But we don't have any," Sheldon replied. "What's worse, we only have vague ideas...if anything, telling her could make everything fall apart. If she ever realizes she's not a natural Shay, we can tell her she was left on our doorstep...But she's our daughter; no one else's."

Silence sat within the room for an impossible, distant moment. Both of the adults stood like statues in what was once a place of comfort and equality of thought, thinking over every aspect of what could be their daughter's destiny; their family's unwinding. "It's a lie..." she finally managed to articulate. "We've never even told her about the music box, or even her own blanket. Images of Carly's infancy glowed in Miranda's mind, making everything impossible. _She'll never forgive us if she grows up on a lie...But if we tell her...she'll feel like she doesn't belong. _"Maybe you're right...Unless she asks, we stay silent...But if she ever does ask, I think we should tell her the truth...at least what we know about it." Sheldon took in a deep breath, sighed through his nostrils, and tried to search his scattered heart. "We're still a family, Shel...there's more to being a parent than biology."

Unable to speak, the man nodded, and welcomed a warm embrace from his beloved wife. Somehow, hours passed by, and the blue sky turned into a beautiful expression of orange and scarlet hues. Sparsely-placed jet streams accented the vertical lead into the blissful horizon and burning yellow sun. Carly sat atop the Shay family's wooden picnic table, swinging her little legs back and forth while Spencer sat on the bench; both siblings viewed the masterpiece in front of their minds, souls, and eyes.

"Spencer," the little girl gently said, looking down at her big brother. "Are we always gonna be friends?"

"Always, Carly," the brunette boy happily answered. "Never worry about that." Taking comfort in that permanent thought, Carly leaned forward and hugged Spencer, feeling his soft hair in her face. Caught off-guard, the boy smiled, then reached back and patted his baby sister's hand. Catching site of their children; a brother and sister taking refuge with one another, Miranda and Sheldon realized another flaw in their revelation.


	3. Smallville Years III

iSuperwoman

Chapter Three: Smallville Years Part III;

Things Change

_Laying awake in my bed one cold winter's morning, I enjoyed the warmth under my sheets. My eyes were closed; feeling secure in my room, in this safe place. I loved living in Smallville, and I felt loved by it. Last night, I saw an amazing sunset fade into a wondrous night; each star seemed to shine around a foggy moon. Spencer put his arm around my shoulder, keeping me alittle bit warmer as the icy wind began to blow on my cheeks. Our parents had already gone to bed after kissing us both goodnight._

_ "Mom," I said one night, my young voice crackling slightly. "What happens when we die?" Her loving auburn eyes looked into mine, and she took my hand._

_ "Angel, when we die," she softly answered, showing on fear or doubt in her voice. "It's like we fall asleep...but then we fly up. Do you know where we fly to?" Like the naive child I was, I shook my head, knowing I'd get a sweet, careful answer. "When you've been a good girl or boy...when you've lived your dreams and helped other people...we fly to Heaven." Mom told me what heaven was supposed to be like; how it was always warm: like a mother's womb for her child. The skies were always in the form of a sunrise because a bright future was always awaiting those who lived there. Angels, saints, and dreams stand by one another, and we can see God. We're stronger when we're in heaven; we understand things better, and know how to love. I asked what an angel looked like, but I didn't get an answer: not a straight answer. "They're wonderful creatures," she told me, gently stroking my long, thin, light-brown hair, making me smile. "They fly through the clouds and stars...letting us know we're never alone." I liked that thought._

_I was only about five when our pet dog died; he was so young. We loved him, played with him every day, kissed him goodnight, hugged him, and let him know how much we cared. However, he still died. It was his heart, they told us. We found him lying on his side in the middle of the living room one morning, and buried him in the backyard that night. I cried. Spencer held me, even though he was crying as well. I learned about death that day; learned how it felt to lose someone precious._

_ Laying awake under the sheets, I took a second to think about my life; this was peaceful, but...slow. It felt disconnected and uneventful. But it was home. Whether it was during sunrise or sunset, this was where I was, and it was good enough for me._

"Mommy, Daddy," the small, petite little girl cried, standing still in front of her parents, trying not to make eye contact, and holding her best friend, Mister Loving in her hand. "I wanna go to school with Spencer." She was upset; on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Dew Drop," Miranda replied, kneeling down in front of her poor daughter. "You're in the third grade. Once you get into middle school, you and your brother'll both get to go to PCA."

"But that's so long away," Carly replied, her voice starting to crack alittle. "And he'll be in high school, and I won't be able to see him, and we'll only be together one year." With that, the little girl burst into tears, and felt herself being embraced by both of her parents.

"Angel, it's okay," Sheldon promised. "You'll still see Spencer every morning and afternoon...you'll be okay." Years went by, and Carly finally found herself a fifth grader at PCA. Spencer, being a senior at the time, was only able to visit his baby sister on rare occasions, but by this time, the siblings had made other friends...

Zoey, Nicole, Dana, and even a strange little girl named Quinn; they were boarders at the school, and true friends. A redheaded girl named Missy Robinson moved into the district for seventh grade, forming a deep friendship with Carly; originally under the shared fact that their parents' position in the Navy made their lives the subject of sudden, unpredictable changes. The two bonded more and more over the next two years, swearing they'd be best friends forever, somehow. However, after three years, the Shay couple sadly announced to their children that, due to a stationing change, their new Naval base was to be in Seattle, Washington; life in Smallville would come to an end for them all. Carly cried, Spencer kept to himself, and the family found itself struggling to fight a tragedy.

"Dad, I thought we were done moving," Spencer complained to his father one night.

"We don't have a choice," Sheldon answered, showing little emotion. "Your college plans can still be the same; the law schools in Seattle are just as good, if not better than the ones here."

"Dad, I..." the young man began to argue, only to be cut off.

"We don't have a choice with this, son," the man answered. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing else that can be done about it." With that, Sheldon departed from the room, leaving Spencer alone and upset. Soon, Miranda entered the room, her pace slow and careful.

"I'll talk to him, Spencer," the woman said, trying to keep her voice low. "You're the only one who can decide your future." Miranda opened her arms for her son to accept. Spencer let his head rest on his mom's shoulder, his eyes closed.

"I don't wanna leave my friends," Carly sobbed later that night. "It's not fair...why do we have to move again?"

Miranda wiped her daughter's tears away, just as she always did. "It'll be okay, Dew Drop," she promised. "I know it's hard, but they'll understand, and you'll make new friends. Letting go is one of the hardest things you can do, but I know you can do it." Closing her eyes, the young brunette tried to calm herself. _Maybe now's the time..._ Miranda glanced into the barn, where she knew it was. _...But I can't. She's going through enough..._

May 2008; Leaning against the fence for one last time; watching the sun set over a sea of flowing crops for one last time, Carly took in a cool summer breath, ran over in her mind what she was losing, and forced herself to cry; forced herself to let her nearly numb emotions out. Yellow hues bleeding into scarlet and orange streams screamed across the sky, turning the world beneath it into a shaded dusk. Above her, above the sky, somewhere in geospace, or beyond, a shooting star crossed the sky, leaving a bright but distant streak behind it. Her brown hair gently flowing past her eyes in the wind, Carly tried to preserve this moment within herself. The thirteen year-old girl felt herself drift away. _Bye, Missy, _she cried to herself, looking towards the dim stars and dramatic horizon for some source of comfort. Starting high school in a different state would be a nightmare...


	4. Character Spotlight: Sam

iSuperwoman

Character Spotlight: Samantha Puckett

_Two weeks ago, we found out. Last night, all his things were gone. He was always a bum. I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust him. Now I'm alone; pregnant, half-broke, and alone. -Pamela Puckett._

December ninth, 1994, in Seattle's Virginia Mason hospital, identical babies were born to an abandoned single mother, Pamela Winston-Puckett. Sam and Melanie; two perfect little girls with heads crowned with very light blond hair. The night the twins were born, Pamela held them close, swearing they'd always be in her life. It was cold that night. Melanie spent most of the time crying, needing her mother or one of the nurses to comfort her. Sam, on the other hand, stayed quiet for the most part. Once the girls were brought home, things began to change; Pam struggled to care for the two, Melanie stopped crying most of the time, and Samantha started crying more. The two remained at ease while in each others company, often resting their tiny hands on top of one another when they fell asleep on the floor. Nights were long; not for Pamela, who started taking alcohol as a tranquilizer about three months after her daughters' birth, but for the infant sisters sleeping in separate cribs.

Holding Sam in her arms, Pamela gently rocked the baby back and forth as she fed her from her special bottle. The blond woman smiled down at her daughter, who seemed to smile back; her shining blue eyes glistening under the lights in the kitchen. Once Samantha had finished her formula, she yawned, curled her arms inward near her little head, and looked at her mother with tired, weary little eyes. Pam caught herself falling engrossed in her daughter's glance, then snapped back to reality, and set Sam down for a nap with her sister.

Years passed, Sam and Melanie grew up, and things continued to change. Pamela started drinking more: drinking to fall asleep at night, drinking to stay awake in the mornings, and drinking to swallow the problems no one knew she had. The twins were young, vulnerable, and so afraid. So little held the girls apart, though Sam often had to be a mommy to Melanie. Melanie was the one who cried, the one who couldn't take it, the one who thought things would get better.

"Melanie, I don't feel good," the young blond girl confessed one day as she lay on the lightly ravaged couch in the living room of Pam's apartment. Melanie walked over, ignoring the Power Rangers fighting evil on the television, and gently stroked her sister's long, lightly-curled hair. "Just let me cry right now."

"Okay," Melanie complied before giving her beloved sibling a kiss on the forehead and returning to her fictional heroes. The little blond girl wished Sam didn't have to cry; wished she didn't need to be in pain like this...but what could she do?

She was so young; thought it was a tummy ache, thought she was okay; just sick. However, this wasn't the kind of sickness one can get over with time, sleep, or chicken noodle soup. Sam's young soul was weighed down so heavily with the horrid reality she had to call her life. It had been this way ever since she could remember; ever since Pamela starting drinking just alittle more than usual. Now, the poor child's body was falling under the pressure. Stomach pains were just the beginning; mild insomnia, nightmares, and an all-out bowel obstruction followed throughout the girl's childhood. Her own personal pains aside, the beatings that came all too quickly found another victim. Melanie was crying at night now. After the thrill of sleeping alone wore off, Sam proposed she and her sister share a room again; like when they were little. Melanie acted like she wanted no part of it, even though she did nothing to fight it.

"I just...I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Melanie tearfully confessed one night. Sam's arm protected the blond girl from the horrors of the outside world. Ten years ago, the identical twin infants slept in peace. "I don't want to be bad...especially to Mom. But, I mean..." Sniffling back her tears and pain, Melanie closed her eyes and silenced herself. Sam didn't let go; didn't give in. She never would.

"You're not doing anything wrong," the adult of the two sisters replied. It felt so wrong to go against Pam, but Melanie was the one who needed support right now. "Try to get some sleep, Mels." Melanie shut her eyes, wept to herself, and soon fell asleep in her sister's stronger arms. Sam, however, was trapped in the divide between nightmares and reality; between sleep and living in fear. But together, the two would make it through another night. Out of the corner of her eye, half consciously, Samantha saw something youthful fading. White particles floated throughout the air as old stuffed animals and books were eaten up by an unseen force. Too tired and mentally numb to truly notice, the child fell back asleep and forgot it all.

Falling onto the ground, sobbing to herself so only she could see her shame, Sam bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Pam asked, standing above the preteen, acting like a giant conquering a wicked Huntsman. She was so imposing, so set in her ways, and, most painfully, so hateful. "Well?..."

"Leave me alone," the blond girl snarled, refusing to face her mother. Sam felt another hot slap across her soft, near-raw face, knocking her back on her side.

"Watch your tone," Pamela snarled under her breath; her hatred spitting out of her words. "That's not how I raised you!" A moment of silence passed until Pam threw her arms down, shot a disappointed "tck" noise out of her mouth, and walked away like she had been wronged. Ashamed; ashamed of the abuse she had taken; ashamed of offending her mother so much, Sam lay still on the ground while Melanie hit behind her bedroom door, praying it would all be okay.

"Sam," the blond-haired woman said one night, her voice just above a whisper. "I didn't want to wake Melanie..." She was tired, groggy, and half asleep as she spoke, but Sam felt some sort of clarity coming from her mother. "...I know I'm a horrible mother, but I wanted to thank you...thank you for always being in my life...I love you. Both of you." Come morning, she remembered none of what she confessed to her daughter.

Brushing her thick, lightly-curled blond hair, Sam stared straight ahead at her pale complexion, taking stock of the scratches Pamela had left on her cheeks and forehead. Melanie walked over from her bed, waited one silent second, and finally hugged her sister tightly. Sam didn't move or look away.

Coming home to an empty apartment meant safety and peace. However, it also meant loneliness, silence, and a sense of emptiness. Finally, Melanie suggested going to the youth center. There, the two played tag with other kids all too much like them, listened to stories they were "too old for", and learned how to make friends other than their sister. Sam, finding nothing else that interested her, started taking archery lessons with a woman named Mia. Mia was, throughout brief lessons and momentary conversations, more of a mother than Pamela ever was.

While Sam trained with arrows, Melanie studied. Reading about American history, math, and science, the child came to learn that she had a great skill in most of her classes. Sometimes, she would take a break from her studies to "play bow and arrows" with her beloved sister.

"You wanna see something cool?" Sam asked one day. Melanie nodded, then watched the arrow shot by her sister sink directly into the red section of the sheet. Melanie clapped for her sister, who jokingly took a bow.


	5. Character Spotlight: Freddie

iSuperwoman

Character Spotlight: Freddie Benson

"Who's the daddy?" they happily asked her, needing to make a legal note for the birth certificate. The room was sterile, even with the pink sheets on the bed and warmly-colored wallpaper. The air, following the ordeal that made all this possible, was still and calm.

"No father," the woman answered, not seeming nearly as happy at the question. "Just me." Marissa held the baby boy close to her chest, feeling his warmth, his need. Gently stroking the tiny tuft of hair atop the babe's head, the young woman smiled deeply, feeling her heart warm over as if in a hot bath. "Hi, angel," she whispered. "Hi Freddie...yes, precious." Marissa kissed her child's forehead, trying not to stir him from his slumber. This was happiness; this was where she wanted to be. Holding the infant in her arms, gazing into the face she had brought into the world; the blessed face of the child Heaven willingly gave to her, Marissa felt a cool tear slide down the side of her face.

Years passed, and the two remained as close as ever before. Marissa held her son until he fell asleep; every single night until he turned 10 and decided to go to bed on his own. She was there for his first days of preschool and kindergarten, taped his graduation, made sure he took all his vitamins, ate all his vegetables, and sheltered him under a foundation of love for as long as she could. He was growing up; baby Freddie was becoming a young man. That in itself didn't hurt; knowing her job was nearing its end wasn't what kept the woman awake at night. It was her; she was slowly fading out of her boy's life. Even though she held him so close, he was slipping away.

"I know you're probably too old for this, Freddie," Marissa said one night, peeping her head in through the doorway. "But I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom," the preteen brunette happily replied. "...Hug?" A smile burst onto the woman's face, shattering the veil that held back her tears, and she ran over and held her boy; her blessing. He wasn't ready to grow up; not yet. Later that same, endless night, Freddie closed his eyes; he saw Carly then. She looked...different than before. Like she was a different person, but still Carly. Her hair was glistening, her smile was so touching, and her eyes were so deep and meaningful. His heart warmed, the boy stared at the girl from across the hallway for hours. Then, he woke up, smiled a bright, warm smile to himself, and remembered the wondrous image that had visited him in his slumber. "Carly," he whispered, thinking about the new girl. She was amazing; wonderful. His heart was fluttering, his breath was alittle bit heavier than usual, and he felt peaceful. Closing his light eyes once again, the child could think of nothing but that wonderful young woman.

"It's called an MP3 Player, Mom," Fredward told his mother, holding up the blue device. "You can download music onto it from the computer. It's really fun."

"He's really good with technical stuff," Marissa told the guidance councilor the day Freddie enrolled at high school. The boy blushed at his mother's shameless promotion. "So, what computer courses could he take?"

_I love working with tech stuff; projectors, video cameras, webcams, anything that I can plug into. It's like my passion, _Freddie told himself one day as he reprogrammed his MP3 into a sound mixer on his laptop (something he had to beg his mom for). _I'm pretty good with videos, too. I made some of the school's movies, like Lost in Transaction for accounting class, Too in Love to Quit for our Shakespeare unit of Language Arts, and even some art movies. All that kind of came in second, though..._

"Her name's Carly," the boy told his mother, spinning his fork among the strands of cut spaghetti. "She's really nice and smart. I think she's pretty, too." Marissa hid her deeply concealed worries about the matter, smiled, and stroked her son's hair.

Nervously walking over to the girl, who now engrossed him, Freddie cleared his throat, and tried to look away from the floor. "Hey, Carly," he greeted, struggling to keep his voice straight.

"He's so annoying," Sam declared before taking a drink of milk.

"I think it's cute," Carly replied with a smile. "Freddie's a nice kid. So what if he's got a crush on me?"

"Well, I think it's nice," Melanie added. "Who knows, Sam...maybe he'll be crushing on you some day." Sam snickered under her breath.


	6. Supergirl Rising I

iSuperwoman

Chapter Four: Supergirl Rising I

June 29th, 2008: Sitting alone in her bedroom, Carly watched the tall buildings and immense skyline sitting still in the night. Everything about Seattle seemed so alien; so busy, crowded, and impersonal. Nothing resembled farm life in Smallville. Her room was warm, though the young woman felt cold. There was no comfort among the busy city, its traffic, or the bulk of its population. Her young eyes fixated, Carly took in a deep breath to brace herself for her changed life. _I wanna go home, _the fourteen-year-old girl thought. Right now, Carly could feel herself longing for her old friends at PCA. That was where she belonged. She was an outsider here. At the same time, her body seemed to be changing. Her first period had already come, and it was terrifying. Now, the young woman felt that terror reentering her life in a much higher dosage.

Down the hall, Spencer stood in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to prepare himself for law school. It all felt so wrong; the suit, the tie, the glasses; all of it was a lie. Spencer Shay, the fun-loving, intricate, passionate artist could never become a quiet, studious lawyer like his father wanted. However, that wasn't up to him anymore. Swallowing hard, Spencer looked at himself through the barrier of his glasses, and walked out of the bathroom. Miranda stood by the door, gazing at her sorrowful son. Giving a weak smile, the woman took a step closer, and reassured Spencer, from the bottom of her slowly breaking heart, that everything would be okay. Her embrace was so calm, so warm, so loving, and so real. Closing his eyes, the young man swallowed his pain and fear, and caught himself praying for something to make everything better for him and Carly.

Ridgeway High began its classes on the date of August twenty first. Walking down the warmly-colored brick hallway, which was topped with orange walls and blue stripes, holding her books over her chest in a desperate attempt to guard herself, Carly looked for her next class. "Hi," two voices harmonically greeted the stranger. Looking away from her schedule, the bunette saw two identical blond girls; one dressed mostly in pink and the other in a black and red striped shirt.

"I hate it when we do that," the one sister declared, her voice somewhat deep.

"Welcome to Ridgeway," the other girl greeted, her voice higher pitched and filled with a happy spirit. "My name's Melanie and this is my sister, Samantha."

"But call me that and you die," Samantha replied. "Name's Sam. Nice to meet you." Sam stuck out her hand, leaving Carly to fumble her right hand free, and finally shake the girl's hand.

"I'm Carly," the brunette said. "My family just moved to Seattle over the summer."

"Oh, where're you from?" Melanie asked, taking interest.

"Smallville, California," Carly answered, a smile starting to form on her face. "Kind of the middle of nowhere."

"We've been in Seattle our whole lives," Melanie replied, giving Carly a handshake. "I've always wanted to see the country. Oh, do you need help with getting to your classes?"

"Sure," the girl happily answered, handing the upbeat twin her schedule. "I'm a freshman, by the way."

"Same here," Sam replied, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Hey, guys," a young brunette boy greeted, walking over to the three.

"Hi, Freddie," Sam replied, showing little ambition.

"Hello," Carly greeted. "Are you friends with Sam and Melanie?" Sam scoffed. For a brief second, the young man was silent. "Uh, yeah," he finally managed to say. "You must be new here...my names Freddie Benson."

"Carly Shay," the young woman happily answered. "You're a freshman, too?"

"Yep," Freddie answered, trying to keep a smile off of his face. "If you wanted, um, I could maybe show you around the school. What do you have first hour?"

"Social Studies," Carly answered.

"I can show you where the room is," the boy happily volunteered. Melanie smiled at Carly, who smiled back.

"He's crushing on you so bad," Sam whispered to the brunette girl.

From that moment on, a friendship grew between the three girls and the puppy dog lover. Carly and Melanie took to one another immediately. Sam, on the other hand, took more time to warm up. By the end of freshman year, though, they were the best of friends. Carly accepted Freddie's crush, but chose to stay friends. Sam and the young man, however, had several falling outs, and wound up in a love-hate relationship. Melanie seemed to take Freddie in as a younger brother.

May 14th, 2009: Standing at her locker, Carly looked at herself. Something wasn't right; it was like she was getting stronger. She hadn't been seriously sick, or had an asthma attack for years. Unlike the last couple of years, the young woman now excelled in P.E. Her body had changed; becoming more mature and developed. Maybe her new abilities were just a part of growing up. Still, an uneasiness ate away at the young woman.

"Hey, Carls," Sam called out, walking over to her friend. "Hey, that Nevel kid wanted me to give you this note."

"Thanks," Carly replied, snapping out of her daze.

"Are you and him, like...serious?" the blond girl asked.

"No," Carly corrected her friend. "We're just friends. He doesn't get along with his dad, so he comes to me whenever they fight." Reading over the note, the girl bit her lip, then set the piece of paper in her book bag. "Hey, you and Melanie wanna hang out after school?"

"Sure," Sam happily accepted. "Groovy Smoothie?"

"You know it," Carly answered. "On me."

"Thanks, Carly," the blond warmly smiled.

"No problem," the brunette girl replied, acting like the situation wasn't at all a good work on her part. "Thanks for giving me the note. I'll see you after school."

"Later, Carls," Sam said as the two departed from one another.

Taking a seat in the school's A.V. room, Carly watched her old friend, Nevel Papperman bury his face in his hands, lean away from her, and bitterly cry. "Sssh," Carly whispered, gently rubbing her friend's back. "It's okay." Nevel didn't answer; too restricted by the massive lump growing in his throat. "I know you and your father fight alot...but you know he loves you." His eyes tightly clenched, the young man shook his head back and forth, not daring to look up at his friend. Feeling her friend's pain, Carly held the boy closer.

"Was he okay?" Sam asked, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Just upset," the brunette girl answered. "Him and his dad, you know."

"He can trade his dad for our mom," the blond replied.

"Sam," Melanie snapped. Realizing her rude comment, Sam nodded, and attempted to change the subject. "Hey, thanks for paying for the smoothies, Carly."

"No problem, guys," Carly happily answered. "Sorry you guys didn't get your alowance."

"No big deal," Melanie said, avoiding eye contact with her friend.

"Pam's just been on this rampage," Sam added. "I think she's drinking again." Carly breathed a sympathetic sigh for her friends.

"Some things just don't change," Melanie summarized.

"Yeah," Carly answered, her voice starting to crack up. "Some things."

January 9th, 2011: "What do you mean you're going?" Sam cried out, making sure to keep her long sleeves in place.

"Sam, I really want this," Melanie tried to settle her twin. "It's my dream. And I'll come back."

"You're going to Europe while I sit here and get the crap kicked out of me by her?" the blond girl shouted. "How can you even afford to go"

"They said they're giving me a free scholarship," Melanie answered. "Sam, I'm sorry." Then, without another word, Sam stormed out of the room, leaving Melanie alone and feeling her eyes burning with thick tears. "I'm sorry, Sam," she whispered. _Please don't hate me when it's time for me to leave._

Carly gave the young woman a hug on her last day at Ridgeway. Melanie held her friend close, knowing she would soon be leaving behind the only family she ever knew. In what felt like seconds, the girl was gone; with Sam nowhere in sight. Carly held the hurting sister that night; swearing she'd never leave her, and that Melanie didn't try to hurt her. Sam, however, refused to listen, and merely stayed in the embrace, clenching at her wrist. "It's not too late to say goodbye, Sam," she whispered, knowing how painful it would be for Melanie to leave all this behind.

"I'm running faster...I mean, way faster. And I feel stronger," Carly declared, trying to keep her voice down in the dimly-lit room. "But I haven't been feeling right." Miranda stared lovingly at her daughter, sharing in her fears. "Mom...I'm really scared. I don't know what's happening to me. People are starting to notice." Holding her tears inside, the poor girl's mother realized it was time.

"Dew Drop," Miranda warmly replied, slowly stroking her daughter's bangs out of her face. "Your father and I have something to tell you..." That same night, Sheldon and Miranda gave their daughter that which they feared most; the truth behind everything; the music box. "We found it when you were a baby...along with this blanket." The woman handed her daughter the aqua-colored blanket her and Sheldon found her wrapped in. "Angel...I'm so sorry, I swore we'd never have to tell you this, and I'm sorry we lied to you for so long, but...you're not our biological daughter."

"What?" Carly replied, growing upset. Feeling her eyes well up with hot, burning tears, the girl looked at her mother, and collapsed herself into her arms. "Mom," she cried out, unable to speak. Miranda gently stroked her daughter's back, holding her so close.

"I'm so sorry, angel," the woman whispered, feeling tears of her own forming in her eyes.

"I'm afraid there's more," Sheldon confessed, trying to snuff out his feelings. Spencer and Carly held their breath for what felt like an eternity. "...Your mother and I have been stationed overseas." Her heart shattering, Carly dropped her jaw, and cried out. This was all too much; too horrible to accept; too horrible to be real. Miranda held onto her baby, never wanting to let her go. "I'm so sorry...but never doubt that you are, in every way, our daughter, and we love you so much."

"I love you, too," Carly mumbled out.

"Spencer, we need you to watch Carly," Miranda told her son later that night. "Not like a big brother...but as her legal guardian."

"But what about law school?" the twenty-year-old asked, praying for a way out of the career his father chose for him.

"You only have class while Carly does," the woman answered, knowing how hard this was on her baby boy. "I know it's alot to ask, but we really need you to do this, honey." Swallowing hard, Spencer nodded, then turned away and walked out of the apartment.

Sam stood alongside Carly and Spencer the day they were waved off with the other men and women of the Navy. Pressing her face into her friend's shoulder, Carly allowed herself to cry in front of everyone. Melanie stayed close to her sister and best friend. "It'll be okay," she promised.


	7. Supergirl Rising II

iSuperwoman

Chapter Five: Supergirl Rising II

August 9th, 2012: Sitting alone in her room, Carly stared at the music box; the last gift her parents gave her. It couldn't bring them back. However, it seemed to hold with it some comfort. _I'm a freak, _the girl told herself, driving herself to tears. School had been rough, Spencer was always doing homework, and things seemed wrong in every way. Holding the wooden box in her hands, Carly came to realize her forbidden curiosity; Spencer was torn up by the news of his sister being adopted, but left no question that he still loved her as he had before. However, opening the box would only hurt him more.

_Mom...you taught me that when we die, we can fly away. Why not now?...Because Spencer needs me._ Setting down her box, the young woman walked into her brother's room to find him asleep at his desk with several essays before him. It was midnight. "Come on," Carly said, gently waking her brother and helping him onto his feet. The sixteen-year-old guided Spencer to his bed, pulled the covers up to his shoulders, kissed him on the forehead, and departed from him. _You have to be my brother, _she whispered, looking at the young adult's relaxed expression. The twenty three-year old breathed in and out peacefully, keeping his eyes closed.

As one o'clock brought a deeper layer of dread, Sam and Melanie seemed to be the only solution. "Hey, Sam," Carly spoke quietly into her cell phone. "Hey, I'm really sorry to call you guys so early, but I really need someone to talk to...yeah. No, he was up late working on homework...I just really miss my mom and dad, you know?...Yeah...thanks, bud. Okay... I'll talk to you in the morning...night. Love you, guys." _Thank heaven for you guys_

Wrapping herself in her infant blanket, the young woman lay down in her bed, and slowly fell asleep. Images flashed through Carly's mind; finishing first in the mile run at school, lifting heavier and heavier weights in gym class, and staying healthy throughout the year. She was not the same girl she used to be.

_I can't stand to fly..._

_I'm not that naive._

_I'm just out to find the better part of me..._

Once the bliss of a sunrise broke through the coma of a lonely night, the brunette girl woke up to find Spencer had already left for school. Writing a quick note, Carly departed from the apartment to meet Sam and Melanie at the movies. "Hey, guys," she greeted. "I'm seeing double." Sam and Melanie chuckled at the bad joke, then gave their best friend a quick hug.

"Sounds like you had a rough night, Carls," Sam summarized. "You feeling any better?"

"Alittle bit," the brunette answered. "It's easy to get depressed late at night, you know?" The twins tried to hide the fact that they lived that statement. "So, what movie do you guys wanna see?"

"I think Finding Hope Now's playing," Melanie suggested. Glancing over to a newspaper dispenser, Carly felt her heart start to sink.

"My god," the brunette gasped, walking over to the machine. Melanie and Sam ran up next to their friend, and saw the same thing.

"Oh man," Sam exclaimed, unable to accept what she was seeing. "He killed himself?"

"Nevel's gonna take this so hard," Melanie whispered, trying to hide the tears starting to burn in her eyes. As an act of mercy, Carly pretended like everything was under control, especially for Melanie.

"Um, Mel," the young woman said, turning to the blond girl. "Could...could I get a hug...please?" Sniffling back her tears, Melanie nodded, and tightly hugged her friend. Choosing to hide her emotions, Sam merely watched the two, keeping a straight look on her face. Sam's ways were always alien to Carly; the two were like sisters, but she kept her emotions hidden. Not even Melanie knew what her sister was feeling most of the time.

That night, Nevel cried into Carly's shoulder, trying to choke out the words, "I can't do this." Holding her friend, Carly closed her eyes, let her own tears stream down her face, and stroked down her friend's light hair. "It'll be okay," the brunette whispered, her voice so calm and soothing. "I'm not going anywhere." _I'm sorry, Nevel...I'm so sorry._ Suddenly, the door slid open, and Freddie looked inside. Unable to make a movement, the boy awaited any form of signal. Carly nodded at him, and felt his warm hands join the embrace. Nevel was too upset to care that he looked weak in front of his friend, but no one seemed to mind. "I'm sorry," Freddie whispered, his own voice starting to crack.

Sitting on her bed, Carly forced herself to cry; desperate for some sort of emotional release. Spencer sat beside her, resting his arm around her back. Staring straight ahead at the floor, the young woman sniffled. "You gonna be okay, sport?" the young man asked his little sister in a calm, loving voice. Carly nodded. "Yeah," she choked out, not looking away. "I just...I think I need to be alone...thanks for being with me, Spencer."

"No problem, kiddo," Spencer gently replied, kissing his baby sister on her forehead before leaving the room. _Another suicide...more people suffering. Why can't I do anything?_ Hours passed by, but Carly couldn't move. Minutes felt like split seconds. Images played out like an old movie; the times he and Nevel spoke and sat together, the AV work he did with Freddie. Now, he was dead. Children are never supposed to leave their friends like this. Glancing over at the music box, Carly swallowed hard, gasped inward, and pressed her hands against her red, swollen eyes. Melanie was leaving in about a week, Spencer was never around, and now this; things were falling apart.

"Hey Carly," Spencer said, tapping on the door. "I have another class tonight...are you gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah," Carly answered, not wanting to ruin things for her brother. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Spencer replied uneasily. "If you need anything, call me." With that, the young adult reluctantly left for his class.

More time slipped by, but nothing was done. Hours had vanished, as if wished away, and Carly was still sitting alone in her bedroom. Turning her glance to the box, the girl slowly brought herself to her feet and walked over to the forbidden secret. Her eyes still blurred over with tears, Carly swallowed her fear, and took the box off its shelf. Staring at the silver "S" symbol frosted onto the wooden container, the young woman saw a light shine upward into her eyes. Then, the box opened. Inside, there was nothing. Swallowing an agonizing lump, Carly felt a new pain course through her body, and prepared to drop the useless mystery. Suddenly, a greater light shined from inside the box. Her eyes enlightened, the young woman saw, standing before her, and only her, a man and woman who strongly resembled her.

"Car-El," the man greeted, his voice firm but loving. "I am Jor-El...your father."

"And I am Lan-El," the woman added, staring ahead at Carly. "Your mother. From the bottom of our hearts, we apologize that we couldn't watch you grow...raise you as our own. But know now that we have, and will always love you." They were strong, but stricken with great sorrow. The woman's eyes so strongly matched those of her daughter. It was magical; there was no question these were her true parents. The image of Carly's family slowly cracked within her mind, and her legs grew weak.

"If you're watching this," Jor-El continued. "It means Krypton is lost...and we have died. You must listen...you are the last of our kind; the last daughter of Krypton. You will have strength like no other." Tears streamed down Carly's face, blinding her.

"Others may fear you...they may hate you," Lan declared. "But you must never use your powers out of anger...you have been given great gifts, Carl-El, but what is inside of you is what will prove you a savior." Her mouth open, Carly felt herself slip into pure shock.

"You have our strength, our blessing, and our love," Jor announced. "We have entrusted you to earth, where we pray you will be properly guided and taught. In the end, though, you are the only one who will decide your destiny."

"We love you, Carl-El," Lan-El concluded. "And we know you will be a blessing to this new world. Go without fear, and please remember our people." The light faded, and the two disappeared, leaving Carly to grab at air.

"...Mom...Dad?" she whispered, feeling her heart shattering. Terrified, the young woman looked at her door. "Spencer?" she cried out. "...Anyone?" Unable to control herself, Carly stood up and ran out the door, feeling her body coursing with fear, shock, awe, and great confusion. Her legs carrying her faster than every before, the brunette watched her body make its way to the Puckett home. At last, she arrived at their front door, and began pounding on the wood, nearly shattering it upon first impact. Sam rushed out to the door. "Carly," she cried out. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Can I please come inside?" Carly begged. Taking her closest friend's hand, the blond girl led the way inside the warm house.

"Carly," Melanie nearly shrieked. "Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, the young brunette looked her friends in the eye, knowing this would forever make or break everything she had. "I just saw my parents..." she gasped out.


	8. Supergirl Rising III

iSuperwoman

Chapter Six: Supergirl Rising III

"So...you're an alien?" Sam asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I don't know," Carly cried, her young voice breaking as her red, puffy face lowered closer and closer to the floor. "I just...I always thought I was their actual daughter...I don't know who I am now."

"You're still Carly Shay," Melanie comforted the girl. "You're still our friend...you're still Spencer's little sister and your parents' daughter...it doesn't matter where you came from."

"Yeah, Carls," Sam added. "This box doesn't change anything...you grew up being their daughter, and you became our best friend...nothing can change that."

"Maybe this explains all that stuff you were telling us," Melanie said, trying to sound sensitive. "Like running faster, being stronger..."

"What am I?" Carly asked, her shoulders beginning to quake. "I mean, my parents looked normal, but...what if I'm some kind of freak? What's gonna happen when I grow up? And, this all means I'm not even human...oh my god." Holding her head in her hands, the young woman felt the burning tears stream down her cheeks.

"Carly, you're not a freak," Melanie sharply replied, taking her friend's hand. "You're a human to us."

"And even if you are different," Sam began. "You're still our friend...we can get through this together."

"And Spencer's here for you, too," Melanie added.

"Spencer," Carly exclaimed, shooting her head up. "He doesn't know about any of this...I've gotta tell him."

"We'll come with you," Sam volunteered. "We're in this together, bud." Letting a weak smile creep onto her face, Carly stood up with the sisters.

Leaning against a wall, Spencer admired the different paintings and sculptures surrounding him. Letting out a sigh, the young adult recounted the days he used to spend with his mother; painting, drawing, making clay sculptures. Then, when he was older, he did the same with Carly. Art was always there for the Shay family...and the Shay family was always there for one another until now. Biting back a tear, Spencer thrust his hands into his jacket pockets, and headed for the door.

"Spencer," Carly cried out, running into her brother's arms and hugging him tightly.

"Whoa, whatter you guys doing out here?" Spencer asked, trying to be the adult the world needed him to be.

"Whatter you doing here?" Sam replied. "We looked for you at law school, but they said you never showed up."

"Yeah..." the young man said, realizing he was exposed. "I...I dropped out a couple of days ago. I just...Look, I know I'm in charge of you, Carly...and I tried to be. I tried so hard, but I was never as good as Dad...and I was afraid. So, instead of looking out for you...I tried to lose myself. I'm sorry."

"Spencer, you don't have to be like Dad," Carly replied, her voice reassuring. "I don't need Dad right now...I need my big brother. Look, I opened the box...and I saw something." Spencer felt his heart sink, though he would never admit it. "I saw my parents..." Feeling a massive lump form in her throat, the young woman bit her lip. "I swear I didn't do this to hurt you...I just...I'm scared." Letting go of his own fears, Spencer held his sister tight. "It's okay," he whispered in a calm, loving voice. "It's your life...you have no reason to apologize, Carly."

With that, the night faded away, though the family stayed together through it all. When sunrise came, Carly, Sam, Melanie, and Spencer watched from atop the roof of the Bushwell Plaza. As the days passed, Carly, Sam, and Spencer found themselves waving Melanie off as she boarded the plane that would take her to Europe. Scarlet and yellow hues cascaded across the skies, and a cold breeze chilled over the land. Once her sister was out of side, Sam pressed her face into Carly's shoulder, and cried. "I'm all alone now," she sobbed.

_I wish that I could cry..._

_Fall upon my knees..._

_Find a way to lie..._

_'Bout a home I'll never see_

Sitting alone in her bedroom, the brunette played back the image of her parents again and again. "Others may fear you...they may hate you...But you must never use your powers out of anger...you have been given great gifts, Carl-El, but what is inside of you is what will prove you a savior." All the while, images of her parents and Melanie's departure flashed in her mind. Nevel was still scarred from the suicide, and Sam was depressed about Melanie. Neither were up to talking or visits, which didn't give any solace to Carly in her darker hours. Spencer was around as much as he could be while the subject of his sister's true family was in the air. Since he dropped out of law school, the young man's role changed from older brother to full-on father figure, though no one could really tell the difference.

School started all too soon; days bled into one another, hours were wished away, and silence held Carly's hand every time she walked through the hallway. Sam had missed the first week, mourning her sister's departure. Freddie and Nevel were around, but overcumbered by their own side of the tragedy. His crush unrelenting, Freddie went out of his way to talk to Carly, but he was no Sam. At last, on Friday of the second week of school, Sam showed up, her arms covered by a hoodie with BYU printed on its front. "Hey, Carls," the blond greeted, taking a seat next to her best friend. "Hey..."

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Puckett," a young woman with thick glasses declared before her class. "Shall I assume your absenses were unexcused?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, not seeming to take an interest. Once the teacher turned away, the blond handed her friend a note, then turned to the front of the room. Carefully opening up the note under her desk, Carly took in every detail; every word; every stroke of the pen Sam made...

_Carly,_

_Sorry I haven't been around. Melanie leaving really tore me up. I know it hasn't been easy for you since you found out about your parents and everything, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. Meet me after school in the AV room, and I think I might have something that will make you feel better. _

_On a darker note; one I don't even trust myself to tell you, check out the news. There's something happening. I know it's cruel of me to mention, but I think you're the only one who'll be able to do anything about it. TTYL_

_-Sam_

Setting down the note, the young woman took in a breath and looked back at the front of the room. Following the last bell, Carly walked towards the AV room, taking in the silence all around her. At last, she reached the closed door, gently slid it open, and looked inside to see Sam standing before Nevel and Freddie. "Hey," the brunette happily greeted. "What's up?"

"Waiting for you," Sam answered, wearing a smile on her face. "We're gonna do a web show." Carly gave her friend a slightly confused look. "It was the best way to get the gang together...even if Freddie's a part of it. Come on, we can't do this without the star." Allowing a smile to form on her face, the brunette walked up beside her friend, looked into the camera Freddie held, and whispered, "Thanks, Sam."

"Come on, girls," Freddie called out, holding the camera on his shoulder. "In 5...4...3...2..."

"I'm Carly," the brunette introduced herself. "And I'm Sam!" Sam threw in, jumping next to her friend. "And this is iCarly!" Taken back, the brunette chuckled. Carly had been on camera for school projects before, but never one that was actually about her; never as Carly Shay.

Following the random, totally improvised webisode, Carly and Sam parted from their other friends, and walked back to the Bushwell Plaza. "I can't believe you did that," Carly declared.

"Hey, I had to cheer you up somehow," the blond confidently explained. "Besides, you know how your wannabe boyfriend is about tech stuff. And, Nevel really needed a break."

"Yeah," the brunette accepted. "Thanks, Sam." Sam nodded, wearing a jokingly proud smile on her face. "But where'd you come up with iCarly?"

"Freddie's idea," Sam answered. "The I. stands for Internet. If you don't know the rest, there's a problem." The two chuckled as they continued on their way.

"You wanna stay the night?" Carly offered.

"Sure," the blond answered. "I'll call my mom. She's been really freaked out lately."

"What about?" the brunette girl asked.

"They said there's been...I don't know, people with mutations," Sam informed her friend. "They said it's because of radiation from the meteors that hit around Smallville. I guess they shipped some of 'em out, people got too close. They changed...got stronger or something. They're calling them Star Babies." Wearing a look of distress, Carly stared at her friend, and continued down the road.

As the darkness of night fell over Seattle, a feeling of peace descended on the citizens; the night was still and quiet. Suddenly, the sound of gunfire tore through the air. Glass shattered, the people screamed, and blood stained the wind. Laughter and crass jokes echoed throughout the city as a gang of five ran down the road.

"Seattle is currently in a state of panic after last night's assault," a female reporter announced. "Originally thought to be an extension of the MS13, the mysterious gang has left only gun shells and the word 'Metahumans' graffitied on the walls. We have been led to believe these individuals are, in fact, Star Babies. Effective immediately, citizens are advised to stay indoors after dark."

"My gosh," Spencer choked out, his voice just above a whisper. Holding herself, Carly gazed at the images of carnage flashing by on the television screen. Sam clenched her fist, unable to look away from the horrid spectacle that had befallen the city.

"Star Babies," Carly said to herself. "That means they have powers."

"There's no way the police can handle these guys," Sam declared, her voice filled with anger. "...Carly, can we talk in private for a second?"

"Sure," the brunette answered, her voice quivering as she followed Sam up the stairs. Passing by the wall of windows, the two young women felt the warmth of the sun glimmer on their skin. At last, the two entered Carly's room. Shutting the door, Sam turned to Carly as she took a seat on her bed.

"Okay," the blond exhaled, walking closer to her friend. "I know this sounds crazy...and I know you told me and trust me, but...those Star Babies are out of control, and...and I think you're the only one who can stop them. I mean, people were almost killed last night."

"Sam, I can't," Carly replied, her voice laced with fear and concern. "I'm just me...I can't fight them."

"You were never _just_ you," the blond argued. "You've always been more than a friend, a sister...everything. I really think you can make a difference." Her heart beginning to race, Sam sat down beside her friend. "I know it's dangerous...I know it's stupid and selfish of me to suggest...but alot of people need a savior...super powers or not, I think you can be that."

"...I'm not strong enough," the brunette weakly replied. "Sam, I can't be what people need."

"You already are," Sam said, gently grabbing the girl's shoulders. "People just need to see it."

That night, as the sun set over the horizon of skyscrapers, painting the sky dramatic crimson colors amongst the shade, Carly lay under her sheets, wrapped in her infant blanket and holding her music box on her diaphram. Jor and Lan-El's image gazed forward, far above the young woman. Holding her hand up, Carly watched her parents slip between her fingers. _You will have strength like no other, _Jor-El repeated. Her throat throbbing and her eyes tearing up, the brunette was unable to look away. "What if I can't do it?" she asked herself through a trembling, hushed voice. As the hours dragged on, the young woman found herself outside, facing the street while clad in a red hoodie. The air was cool and crisp as she readied herself. Taking in a deep breath, Carly closed her eyes, and charged down the sidewalk, leaving a faint glimmer of red and blue light behind her. Watching herself move faster than ever before, the teenager felt thousands of new sensations; power, freedom, amazement. Leaping once, the young woman felt the wind course through her hair. Holding her arms out to embrace the world, the girl thrust her entire body upward, soaring roughly fifteen feet in the air. For a second, there was no fear; no battle inside. Closing her eyes, Carly breathed in the air, and let herself go.

Come sunrise, the five gangsters filled the streets, firing their guns into open air. People screamed and ran for comfort while others hid their heads. "This town belongs to the metahumans!" one of the Star Babies declared, looking for a target.

"They're out there in broad daylight," Spencer exclaimed.

Standing among the crowds, Sam formed a scowl on her face; looking in disgust at those who would take the lives of so many innocent people. Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, the blond girl realized she could do nothing. Images of the Columbine shooting flashed through her burning mind. _I'm powerless, _she snarled, knowing her muscles and ruthless attitude no longer had meaning.

"Everyone off the streets," a metahuman woman ordered. "This town's done putting us down." Watching the scene from her apartment, Carly gazed down at the fear, the pain, and the wickedness reigning supreme on the city.

_I can't...but I can't let them just die, _the young woman thought. _Even if I am weak, I can still try..._ "I have to go," Carly declared. Spencer looked over at his sister.

"What?" the young man replied, his heart pounding. "Carly, you can't just...I mean, what if..."

"If I just sit here, people die," Carly argued. "...Can I use your mask from Halloween?"

Firing off another round into the air, one of the metahumans faced the crowds. "Ten seconds, then blood gets spilled," he declared. Aiming their weapons at the bystanders, the gang listened for the countdown. Scrambling to their homes or cars, citizens collided, trampled one another, and prayed for a way out. "One..." the gunman called out. Suddenly, in a flash of red and blue light, each member of the gang felt their guns part from their hands. "What the..."

Coming to a stop in the center of the road, a female clad in a blue shirt and red hoodie blocked her face while holding the guns. Clenching her fists, the young woman snapped the weapons over her knee, then dropped their halves onto the street. "Now'd be a good time to turn yourselves in," she declared, showing no fear in her voice.

"Who the hell 'er you supposed to be?" a woman gangster cried out.

"...Supergirl," Carly answered, looking forward to reveal the black domino mask from under her hood. Looking up from the wreckage of an alley, Sam recognized the face before her, and let out a sigh of relief. Others gathered around the scene, staring at the heroic figure.

"Mommy," a child said, tugging on her mother's sleeve. "Is she an angel?"

From a distance, the sound of a car's tires screeching down the road broke through what was left of the silence. Turning to her side, Supergirl saw one of the gang members behind the wheel of the speeding vehicle. The people hid their eyes as the sound of a collision erupted into the air. However, when they chose to face the scene before them, the young woman was holding the car up with her bare hands, her hoodie blowing in the breeze behind her. The metahumans threw their arms into the air, giving up the hopeless fight.

"Six members of the Star Baby gang were taken into custody today, following a confrontation with a masked figure," the anchorwoman announced. "Little is known about the young woman, but based on her ability to lift a speeding car, we know she is a Star Baby herself. Unlike her fellow super powered people, however, she proves to be a mystery; hero or powerful new vigilante?" With that, Spencer shut off the television.

Sitting atop the Bushwell Plaza, Carly watched the lights of cars speed down the highway, leaving flashes and trails of red and yellow beams behind. Walking across the roof over to her friend, Sam took a seat near the edge of the building. "Nice job," she said.

"Thanks," Carly replied. "I can hear people talking...some people are saying I'm a hero...a miracle. Others are calling me a threat. "

"It doesn't matter what they say, Carls," Sam said. "They saw what you did...you _are_ a hero."

"I don't think so," the brunette playfully disagreed. "I'm more like a...defender."

Accepting her friend's decision, the blond lept up onto her feet. "Hey, why don't you come down to your apartment? It's cold out here."

"Sure," Carly replied, following Sam down the stairs. Once the two entered the Shays' apartment, Spencer made room on the couch for his sister, who gratefully accepted his offering. "Good job, kiddo," the young man declared, giving his sister a hug.

"So, what pushed you over the edge?" Sam asked, leaning forward in the Shays' chair.

"Something my mother told me," Carly answered.

"Lan-El?" Spencer asked. Shaking her head, Carly looked down at the floor with a smile iced onto her face.

"No...not Lan-El," the brunette answered. "Mom...our mom. And something a friend told me." Sam smiled warmly. "Maybe we made a difference today...maybe some of the other Star Babies saw me today."

"I think they need a hero," Spencer added.

"Maybe one with a face," Sam said.

"I don't know," Carly replied. "I think I need the mask."

"With all that power," Sam argued. "The mask seems kind of...intimidating, don't you think?"

"I don't know," the brunette answered. "Once I figure out who I am to people...then I'll make that choice."


	9. iStand

iSuperwoman

Chapter Seven: iStand

Thur. August 16th, 2012: Stars sat at ease with cosmic gases and revolving planets. Moving among the dark matter of space, Carly witnessed the birth of new worlds, the deaths and births of stars, and an endless display of cascading lights. As the orbits continued, three bright lights shined down on the teenager. Two stars sat next to one another with a third ray of light underneath and between them. Lines formed, connecting the two stars with the bottom star and forming a topless, downward-pointed triangle. Her eyes shooting open, Carly found herself alone in her bedroom and coated in icy sweat. Gasping in and out, the teenager looked at her clock. Two a.m., the clock's red figures read. Closing her eyes again, Carly put the images out of her mind, and attempted to fall back asleep.

"All I did was stop a car," the young brunette argued as she and Sam walked down the sidewalk towards Ridgeway High. "I mean, Edward Cullen was saving someone..."

"But you saved the whole town," Sam interrupted, her voice upbeat. "Now we can actually be outside during daylight."

"I guess," Carly replied. "I'm still just kind of worried...those couldn't have been all the Star Babies. What if there're more gangs?"

"Then you can just kick their butts," the blond chuckled.

"But what if they're just kids, though?" Carly answered. "I mean, I was torn up when I realized I was Kryptonian, but I had friends and family who understood. What if these guys don't have that? It'd be so easy for someone to take advantage."

"I guess," Sam replied, calming herself down. "...Maybe that's what Supergirl's for."

"A role model without a face?" Carly asked, turning her head to face her friend. "Maybe I'm not the best example."

"Sure you are," the blond shot back. "Carly, you're sweet, sensitive, and from what happened the other day, you're brave. The only problem is you're kind of prissy."

Carly laughed through her closed mouth. _They fly through the clouds and stars...letting us know we're never alone._ Shrugging off the memory, the brunette kept walking. "Oh, hey," she said, trying to change the subject. "We still need to pick a day to shoot the next iCarly. I guess they're only allowing one day a week."

"Figures," Sam replied. "Can I guess Briggs came up with that idea?"

"Probably," Carly answered. "How about Wednesdays?" Sam nodded to one side, shrugging her shoulders in a "whatever" fashion. "Oh hey, Freddie wants to hang out with us at lunch. Can I count on you to join us?" Letting out a heavy groan, Sam dropped her head on her friend's shoulder, letting her arms go limp as they swayed back and forth in a dramatic fashion. "Fine," she gave in. Smiling, Carly walked her seemingly lifeless friend to the front door of the school.

"Oh, I need to talk to Nevel," the brunette remembered as the front doors to the school parted around her and Sam. "I'll catch you later."

"Later, Carls," the blond replied, throwing her back pack over her shoulder and walking over to her locker.

"Hey, Nevel," Carly greeted her friend, taking his attention away from his books.

"Hey, Carly," the young man responded, his voice lighter and less tense than usual. "Hey, thanks for...you know, talking me down the other night."

"No problem," the brunette answered, her tone casual yet caring. "That's what friends are for." Nevel smiled, his shoulders dropped in relief.

Come noon, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Nevel were seated at the same table, trying to leave their comfort zones. "So, Fredward," Sam said, her tone low and uninterested. "How's the AV club?"

"It's fine," the boy answered, staying on guard. "How's...whatever you do?"

"Just fine," the blond replied. Silence filled the table for a moment. Nevel and Carly glanced at one another, then faced forward.

"So..." Carly began. "How long was Ms. Briggs' class this morning?"

"Try an eternity," Freddie answered, suddenly in an excitable mood. "I almost passed out when she started talking about _The Odyssey_." Sam bit her lip.

"It sounded good, but not the way she told it," the brunette girl added. "It's supposed to be an epic."

"Yeah, epic fail," Sam groaned, digging around her food with a fork. Nevel chuckled under his breath, trying to hold himself back.

"So, when did you say we can do iCarly webisodes?" Freddie asked, looking at Carly.

"Wednesdays," Carly answered. "Does that work for you guys?"

"Sure," Freddie and Nevel harmonically answered.

At last, the final bell of the day rang, and the students departed from one another. Outside, the warm August day slowly faded into a cold dusk. Walking down the street, Freddie looked over the footage of the iCarly webisode from the other day. Freezing the frame, the boy looked at Carly; her long brown hair, her caring, loving, brown eyes, her innocent, flawless young smile. Smiling to himself, the boy closed the screen of his cam quarter, and let himself focus on his walk back to his apartment.

Pulling her arm back, feeling the rope tighten and lock into place, Sam focused her eyes on the target; her breaths in sync with her arrow. Letting go of the rope, the girl watched the head strike the red bullseye in the center of the round target, making it the third arrow to do so that day. "Nice," the blond declared under her breath, loading up another arrow.

"You know, you're the only person I've ever known who wears sleeves when doing archery," a man said, walking over to his regular customer.

"Helps me keep warm on my way home," the girl lied. "Which reminds me; I've gotta get going." Collapsing her black bow and setting it inside her back pack, Sam walked over to the targets and pulled out her arrows. "Night, old man."

"Goodnight, Sam," the black-haired man replied, keeping an eye on the girl as she departed.

Carly sat on the couch, typing on her laptop and watching an old episode of Girly Cow. Every second, images of Jor and Lan-El, her earth parents, and Supergirl flashed through the teenager's mind. _I'm not a hero, _the girl told herself. _I just showed up and helped some people. Relax..._

"In response to the recent actions of the mysterious Supergirl, Seattle has released several videos of the people's reactions," an anchorman interrupted the teenager's cartoon.

"Those guys had guns," a young boy said, his voice gentle but timid. "Supergirl showed up and saved us. My mom was afraid we'd die." Carly set down her computer, leaning closer to the television.

"She's a hero...a miracle," a young woman declared. "She's what Seattle needs now."

"I don't care if she is a Star Baby," a middle-aged man cried out. "She's amazing. My kids feel safe with her out there." Shutting off the t.v., Carly leaned back into the couch, and covered her mouth, trying to think straight. Unable to get away from the thought, the teenager ran out of her apartment, taking the stairs up to the roof. Standing before the city, Carly closed her eyes, and listened. Car alarms, tears, and screams rang out through the entire area. Feeling the wind blow in her face, the girl let the light of the stars glisten upon her skin. People were suffering; losing hope.

Then, remembering Spencer and Sam's reaction to her double persona, Carly felt her heart start to warm over. She felt her brother's hand on her back. "Good job, Carly," he said. Feeling Jor and Lan-El holding her, along with Sam and Miranda and Sheldon, the young woman allowed a smile to form on her face. _Maybe they do need a hero, _Carly thought. _Maybe that's what I'm supposed to be._

Clenching her fist, Supergirl gazed down at the city of Seattle, and lept into the air, feeling the cool wind coursing through her hair. Sam stared out the window in her room, and smiled at the sight before her.


	10. iShift

_Carly's father taught her how to fight. She hoped she would never have to use his lessons..._

iSuperwoman

Chapter Eight: iShift

Mon. August 20th, 2012: The brush gently stroked each hair, coursing through every follicle and pressing them down neatly. "Always be my baby girl?" a voice asked her daughter in the dark room. It was warm, gentle, and filled with bliss; whatever the household had become.

"Always," the young woman answered, her voice weak as she sat still in the chair, letting her mother brush her long, dark locks. Around her, silence loomed.

"Always love your mother?" the voice continued.

"Always, Mommy," replied the girl, staring straight ahead into the shadows. Closing her eyes, the teenager felt her mother's lips kiss her soft hair at the crown.

"I love you, my little Tareen," the woman recited, a smile forming on her face. "No matter who you are."

"I love you, Mom," Tareen responded, clenching at her knees. Two arms wrapped lovingly around the young woman.

"I need you to change for me, okay, honey?" Tareen's mother whispered in her daughter's ear. Swallowing hard, the teenager clenched up her face, held back the tears, and nodded.

Carly, Sam, and Nevel walked down the hallway, talking over ideas for the next iCarly webisode. "Hey, guys," Freddie Benson greeted the three friends. "Mind if I join in?" Sam let out an aggravated sigh.

"Sure," Carly answered, nudging her blond friend. "We were just talking about iCarly. You have any ideas?"

"Yeah, tons," the brunette boy happily answered, opening up a notebook. "I came up with this one sketch. It's called The Cowboy and the Idiot Farm Girl. It's really funny." Carly and Sam leaned closer to the young man, reading over the lines of dialogue written for them.

"Excuse me," a balding teacher interrupted the group. "Do you know if Tareen was in homeroom today?"

"No, I think she was out today," Nevel answered. With a nod, the man quickly walked down the hallway to his classroom. "Has Tareen been sick alot lately?"

"I know," Carly said. "This is like the fifth time this month. She never used to miss school."

"Maybe she's got mono," Sam suggested, pulling down on the sleeves of her BYU sweatshirt. "That knocks you out for weeks."

"I don't know," Carly replied. "Maybe we should go to her place after school; you know, bring her homework."

"I'm gonna have to pass," Nevel declared. "My dad needs me to help him with another project. I've gotta take off. Later, guys." Carly and Freddie waved to the boy as he walked away.

"Okay," Sam replied. "Fredward, how 'bout you?"

"AV Club meeting," Freddie answered. "Sorry."

"No, that's fine," Carly replied. "Sam and I can go. That sketch you wrote looks awesome, by the way." Freddie smiled, adjusting the strap on his back pack.

"Hey, guys," greeted a redheaded young woman.

"Hey, Wendy," Sam, Carly, and Freddie replied, their words harmonic. With a quick wave, the young woman continued down the hallway.

Walking down the sidewalk, Carly and Sam took a quick look around them, then went back to their relaxed style. "So, how's Supergirl doing?" Sam finally spoke up.

"Fine," Carly answered. "No sign of that gang. I think I got 'em all when I stopped the car."

"Anymore thought on losing the mask?" the blond replied.

"Definitely not," Carly answered. "The more Supergirl does, the more enemies I make. If they catch me, they find out about Spencer, you, and everything else."

"If you're playing it that way, aren't you putting alot of faith in a domino mask?" Sam responded.

"It's not just the mask," the brunette answered, realizing her logic was taking her in a circle. "It's the fact that I'm...me. Who'd believe Carly Shay was Supergirl? But with the mask and hood, no one gets the idea in the first place."

"What about your fanbase?" the blond added. "What do the people think?"

"They think I'm a savior or something," Carly responded. "They're putting way too much faith in me. I'm just, you know, the person who does the stuff the police can't."

"I think it's more than that," Sam replied, throwing her bag back over her shoulder. "You're saving people. Maybe you're what they need."

"But I'm not..." the brunette began.

"Look, Carly," Sam interrupted. "I know you don't think you're special. First of all, you're wrong. Second, you _are_ what they need; you're not afraid to make things better...Look, I know you don't think people need you...but everyday, I hear people crying for someone like you; someone who, I don't know, makes themself more than average."

"I don't know if I can live up to that, though," Carly replied, her uncertainty showing in her voice.

"That's the point," Sam declared, accidentally raising her voice to a passionate cry. "You're what they need...not an act. Not something larger than life...just you. These powers just give you something more...you know?" Carly felt herself at a loss for words. Nodding, the young woman struggled to grasp the things her friend just told her.

At last, the two reached Tareen's home, rang the doorbell, and were met by silence. "Hello?" Sam called out, knocking on the door. The sound of footsteps broke the brief instance of silence, followed by the twisting of the door knob, and Tareen's mother pushing the door open. "Hi, girls," she greeted the two.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans," Carly replied with her usual smile and charm. "We brought Tareen's homework."

"Thank you girls so much," the woman warmly responded, taking the papers. "I'd ask if you wanted to step inside, but Tareen's been in bed all day."

"Oh, that's okay," Carly answered.

"Just tell her we stopped by," Sam added. "Later."

"Have a good night," Carly said, getting ready to turn away.

"You too, girls," Mrs. Evans happily replied.

"Poor Tareen," Carly said as she and Sam turned onto the road leading to Bushwell Plaza.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Hey, can I stay at your place tonight? Pam's been on the rampage lately."

"Sure," the brunette answered. "I'll ask Spencer when we get there."

"Tareen must really be sick," Sam said. "She never passes up on a chance to hear her own voice."

"Sam," Carly lightly scolded. "I just hope she's back soon, you know? She seemed really out of it the last time I saw her." Remembering several months back, the two remembered Tareen's happy-go-lucky, super up-beat attitude, her hyper conversations, and the smile she almost always wore on her face. _What happened to you?_

That night, Spencer lay on the couch, fast asleep. Quietly making their way down the stairs, Sam and Carly giggled about the aweful movie they had just sat through. Out of the corner of the brunette's eye, she spotted the name of her school on the local news. "Hang on," she whispered. Sam stopped, looking at her friend in a state of confusion. "My gosh... Someone broke into Ridgeway a couple of hours ago. They said the police showed up, but haven't found anything yet."

"How could you hear that?" Sam replied. "Do you have some kind of Spider-Sense now?"

"No, I can just...see and hear better than I used to," Carly answered.

"This a job for Supergirl?" the blond girl asked.

"I don't think so," Carly answered. "There's nothing I can do now...maybe once the police get a lead."

"Couldn't you just use your super senses to find clues?" Sam suggested. "I mean, you're not that crazy Batwoman from LA, but..."

"I'm not that great with looking for clues, Sam," the brunette gently responded. "I'll find out what happened. I just need some time." _The truth is, I'm afraid of what I'm going to find...I just really hope I'm wrong._

Tues. August 21st, 2012: School had been canceled due to the break-in, leaving Carly and Sam to their own devices. Holding her cell phone up to her ear, Carly listened to Tareen's mother tell her Tareen was recovering slowly. "She should be up to visitors tomorrow, sweetie," the woman said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Evans," Carly warmly replied. "Tell Tareen Sam and I said 'hi', please. Bye."

"Still no words from speedy?" Sam asked, her voice monotone.

"Tomorrow," Carly answered, hanging up her phone. "Mrs. Evans hasn't heard about the break-in."

Sam grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator and shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, you wanna hang with Wendy today?" she asked. "She's gonna be at Groovy Smoothie most of the morning."

"Oh, she got that new job?" Carly replied.

"Part-time, but yeah," Sam answered. "I'll call her." Dialing her friend's cell, the blond listened to the beeps, only to wind up with voice mail. "Weird."

"What's up?" the brunette asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Wendy's not answering her phone," Sam answered. "She always answers, even when we're in class...eh, let's just go down there and see her." Carly agreed, grabbed her purse, and called into Spencer's room, "Sam n' I are heading out. See you later, bro."

"Have fun," the young adult called back from his shower. With that, the two young women departed from the Shay apartment, and went down the block to the local smoothie bar. Wendy was working behind the counter, taking orders. "Hey, guys," she greeted her two friends, looking away from the register.

"Hey, Wendy," Sam and Carly replied.

"Hey, you didn't answer your phone," Sam said, an heir of levity in her voice. "I thought you died on your way to work or something."

Wendy giggled. "No, my battery died and I didn't get a chance to charge it this morning," she explained, stroking a long red lock out of her face. "You girls want anything? I get a discount."

"Awesome," Carly replied. "Can I get a blueberry cranberry blend, please?"

"And I'll take a Citrus Bomb," Sam added, pointing to the menu item behind Wendy's head.

"You've got it," the redhead quickly answered, gathering her ingredients. Running her hand across the counter, Wendy suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her finger. "Ow!" she cried out, clenching the wound as warm blood began to surface.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked, looking at the wound.

"Fine," the redhead answered. "I just need to clean this up." Wendy ran into the employee bathroom, locked the door, and ran cold water on her finger. Slowing her movements, the young woman looked at the gash, and forced tension into her hand. Slowly, tiny strings of flesh began to appear, filling in the cut and blocking the blood. Wincing, the young woman wrapped her hand in a paper towel, and returned to her station. "I'll walk it over to you guys in a sec. Get a table."

Sam and Carly walked over to a table in the center of the room. "She's pretty hyper," Carly said, taking out a napkin for herself and Sam.

"I noticed," Sam agreed, taking the napkin.

Wed. August 22nd, 2012: "Hey, sleepy head," Carly greeted her ill friend. Tareen sat up in her bed, wearing a weak smile.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked, sitting down on the corner of her friend's bed.

"Well,Idon'tknow,I'mnotfeelingthatwell,butI'mbetterthanIwas," Tareen raced through her sentence. Carly felt a smile form on her face. However, it soon faded.

"Whoah, Tareen," the brunette girl exclaimed. "What happened to your finger?" A cut, still fresh and bleeding wrought itself upon the young woman's finger; in the same spot Wendy cut herself the day before.

"Oh,Isliceditonmybedframe," the dark-haired girl answered, her words like flashes of lightning.

"Wow, Wendy got the same cut at work yesterday," Carly said, not taking her eyes off the injury.

"Really?" Tareen asked, slowing her speech. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. "She's fine. How 'bout you? You need a band aide?"

"I'm fine," the young woman answered, her tone growing short. "Oh...I don'tmeantoberude,butIthinkI'mgonnabesick."

"Oh," Carly sighed for her friend. "Sorry, bud. We'll let you sleep. Come on, Sam. Hope you feel better, Tareen."

"Thanks," the young woman replied, laying back down and closing her eyes as the two young women departed. After several minutes, Mrs. Evans walked into her daughter's room.

"She knows," the woman said.

"Carly's my friend," the girl groaned. "And I'm not changing again."

"Mommy needs you just one more time," Mrs. Evans replied, her voice gentle and loving. "Then we can move away...have a good life." Sniffling back a tear, Tareen nodded, and got out of bed. Her face swelling and compressing, the young woman felt her hair grow longer. Then, everything seemed to fall into place, and Wendy stood before Tareen's mother.

"Once this is over," Tareen began, her voice adjusting to match Wendy's. "Can we let her go?"

"You know we can't angel," the girl's mother sadly answered. "But it'll all be okay..._we'll_ be okay."

That night, Sam was at the youth center, practicing her archery, leaving Carly and Spencer in a near-empty house for the night. "I don't understand hwo," the young woman said, sounding flustered. "But I don't think it was Wendy...she stayed late the day the school was robbed, she said her phone died, but the voice mail picked up, and then the cut on her and Tareen's finger."

"I don't understand," Spencer replied. "Like, do you think she's a Star Baby? Like, switching bodies with people?"

"Or shapeshifting," Carly summarized. "I've gotta go over there."

"I'm coming with you," the girl's older brother declared, standing up behind his sister.

"It's too dangerous for you to be there," Carly answered. "I'm the one with superpowers. I can take care of this. I don't want anything to happen to you." Suddenly, a flash of light tore through the air, and Carly was gone. Letting out a disappointed sigh, Spencer grabbed his cell phone. "I'll give her ten minutes," he whispered, growing concerned for his sister.

_Tareen doesn't need Supergirl...if I'm right, she needs a friend more than anything, _Carly told herself as she charged through the town in the guise of her speed. At last, she reached her friend's home. Knocking on the door, the young woman found it was opened. Carefully taking several steps inside, Carly looked around, finding only darkness. "Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone here?" Suddenly, the sound of muffled cries emanated from the basement. Running down the stairs and throwing the door open, Carly found Wendy bound and gagged in a wooden chair. "Wendy," the brunette whispered, rushing over and undoing the bounds. "Who did this?" Carly asked, removing the tape from her friend's mouth. Then, the sound of footsteps behind her brought the girl her revelation. Not turning around, the brunette closed her eyes, let out a heartbroken sigh, and made her stand; "Tareen," she said.

"Not now," Tareen answered, forcing back tears. "Right now, I'm Shift." Lunging at her friend, Tareen threw punch after punch into Carly's cheek, doing no damage. "What the..."

"Wendy, run!" Carly cried.

"But what about you?" the redhead asked, unable to fathom what was happening.

"Call the police," Carly answered, her voice firm. "I'll keep her here until they show up. Go!" Turning back to Tareen, Carly thrust herself to the side, dodging another blow. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"Yes it does," Tareen cried, her tears nearly blinding her. "I didn't have a choice. Even from the beginning. When those rocks touched me...I turned into a freak." Sprinting around the room, Carly grabbed her friend's arms from behind, and held her tightly. "W-...what are you?"

"Your friend, Tareen," Carly answered. "I just want to help you...please. Who's making you do this?"

"I'll never tell you," Tareen cried, her will to fight draining. "She won't forgive me."

"But we will," Carly fought on. "Just give this up. We can be friends again."

"No..." the dark-haired girl sobbed. "No, we can't."

When the police arrived, they found Tareen clenching the money she stole under Wendy's name. Carly sat next to Wendy in the back of an ambulance, sipping coffee. Spencer showed up with Sam a couple of minutes later, putting his hand on his sister's shoulder while Sam hugged her redheaded friend. "Why'd she do it?" Spencer asked.

"...She couldn't be herself," Carly answered. "Because they gave her no choice...couldn't handle it, decided to run away."

"Thanks for saving me, Carly," Wendy said, holding the blanket close to her chest.

"That's what friends are for," Carly said, a smile forming on her face. _When they can actually save their friends..._ Sam put her arms around her two friends, feeling Spencer shielding her as well.


	11. One Year Later

iSuperwoman

Chapter Nine: One Year Later

Sun. December 30th, 2012: We're _sitting in the cool metal chairs, watching the people clad in black walk up one by one to place a rose on the coffin. Finally, Spencer and I stand, walk up to the token casket, place our red roses atop its cool black surface, and walk away. The world has accepted the fact that Supergirl has died. I, Carly Shay, accept that fact even now as I proceed to lie to the world around me. Rain pours down as Spencer, Mom, and I depart from the funeral service. With no body, the service would serve as closure for everyone but us. Green Arrow stood amongst the people we fooled, trying to get her own closure._

_ On the ride home, I get a call from Arrow, telling us she'll meet us back at our apartment, out of costume. "Mom," I say, my voice trembling and cracking. "I'm sorry."_

_ "Don't be," my mother replied. "I understand...your father would understand, too." At the thought of Dad, I drop my head for a second, then feel Spencer's arm touch my shoulder. Mom takes my hand in an attempt to comfort me. As important as this day is, the day I watched my father die would always matter so much more; with all my powers, all that I'm capable of, I couldn't save him. The sight of the missiles colliding with his submarine still burned in my mind. Staring at the floor of the limo, I struggled to hold back my tears._

_ Finally, we make it back to Bushwell, where Sam is waiting for us, just like she promised. I hug her, crying into her shoulder like a child. She holds me, whispers everything's going to be okay, and reassures me that she understands what I had to do._

_ Sitting down on my couch, I go over what's happened this year; when Supergirl was born, when my weakness was found in the form of Kryptonite, when friends turned to enemies; Nevel's true nature coming into light, all that I'd lost, how the people slowly changed their minds about Supergirl; turning her into a menance instead of a hero, and all that I'd gained; Sam became Supergirl's greatest ally, Spencer found a girl who loved him, even after they parted ways, Mom was able to come back for a time and I managed to make a full confession to her, and in the end, I found a way to set myself free._

_ "My name isn't Papperman," Nevel had declared, brandishing a Kryptonite rod before Supergirl's face. "It's Luthor!" I don't know where Nevel is now, but I do know we're no longer on the same side._

_ I no longer suffered from Brainiac's telepathic dreams, though I knew our confrontations weren't over. For now, though, it was all over. In a sense, I took comfort in that thought._

"What happened?" Sam asked, sitting down next to her friend. "I mean, with Supergirl?"

"I couldn't do it anymore," Carly choked out, her voice barely above a whisper. "...I was fighting Zod. You know, the man who tried to ruin Jor-El..." Her memories sharp and blazing in her mind, the brunette recalled every detail of the battle;

Her body floating in the air, roughly one mile above the city, Carly studied her opponent through her torn domino mask. Standing staunch, the Kryptonian war criminal blocked the light of the yellow sun. "You have your mother's eyes," Zod declared, gazing at Supergirl. Clenching her fist, the young woman gritted her teeth, trying to control her emotions through her breath. "Did I strike a nerve?" Throwing herself forward, Supergirl thrust her fist into her opponent's stomach, then left cheek. Zod then grabbed the girl's arms and threw her downward towards the ocean. Suddenly, two skyscrapers cleared out before the battle burst into a sea of flames, spitting out hundreds of Kryptonite shards directly at the war criminal's body. Feeling the radioactive rock piercing his back, the Kryptonian was forced forward, his blood pouring into the air as he fell.

"My father told me that I'd come across evil," Carly declared as she and Zod free fell. "And, no matter the cost, they would fall." In a flash of light, the memory ended, and the faint blur of Carly's safe collision with the waters passed by like a weak dream. Zod, however, met his fate at the hands of the young hero.

_Sam knew I took the easy way out. Right now, though, I don't think she blames me. Nothing would change the fact that Tareen had seen me use my powers, though there was nothing she could do now that the world declared Supergirl dead. That didn't take away the fact that I lost a friend, though. I still had Sam, Wendy, and Freddie and my family, though. Sam didn't seem to mind the fact that we spent her eighteenth birthday in costume and fighting Plastique, who thought Supergirl responsible for her daughter's arrest. Freddie's seventeenth birthday was quiet; just the three of us and his mother. Times like that meant the most to me; to all of us, I think. Even though he didn't know, I always felt Freddie understood my Kryptonian side just as well as Sam, Spencer, and Mom did._

"What now?" Sam asked, her voice serious as she placed her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"...I don't know," Carly answered. "Whatever comes, I guess."


End file.
